Memories of a Magyar
by moonlight peach forest
Summary: Hungary is furious. Ottoman Empire gave her to Austria who she hates and wants to beat to death. Will those violent feelings remain eternal?


**_Author's note; _**Here's my fisrt Hetalia fanfic ever and as you can see it's about Hungary and Austria two of my favorite charactes of Axis powers Hetalia and my favoritte couple!

I hope that you'll enjoy it!! :3

**_Disclaimer;_** All credits about the creation of Hetalia goes to Himaruya Hidekaz not me.

* * *

Memories of a Magyar.

Hungary was furious. Actually the word furious didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling right now. That bastard Turkey had signed some stupid treaty and he had given her, Transylvania and part of Slavonia to that wimp Austria. How could she have ended up being under the rule of that spec? She used to beat him all the time in the past and sent him home crying. Now that idiotic aristocrat was in front of her mumbling about his house but she didn't give a damn about what he was talking about. Her _furious_ feelings didn't let her do that.

"_Stupid Ottoman Empire! You'll pay for what you did. Next time I see you I'll crass you. You'll regret the time you decided to sign that damn Treaty of Carlovits." _

However her murderous thoughts had to be interrupted.

"Hungary-san, Hungary-san are you listening to me?" said the quiet voice of Austria.

"Huh? What is it?" asked a surprised Hungary looking to the man who was in charge of her regions now.

"I asked you if you'd like to have a bath before you go to rest. You are still wearing your battle clothes and you are still covered in mud and blood. This is not fit for a lady." Said Austria seriously. Hungary's jawed dropped. Austria had called her a lady? No one had ever called her like that before. Not to mention that she had spent many years of her life thinking that she was a boy. It was after her body had started to change that she and her fellow fighter Prussia had realized that she was a woman. Still that didn't change much; Hungary continued to rule the armies of the Magyars and was always in the first line of the battle. She had no idea what it meant to be a girl and until now she didn't expect anyone to treat her like one.

But now that aristocrat called her a lady on his own account. That was…weird. Hungary felt something moving inside her stomach and her cheeks turned warm all of a sudden.

"_What am I doing? Thinking that this was nice. Because of that guy I cannot rule my regions the way I want. He may act nice and kind now but who knows what his true self may be. He had good relations with the Germans and Holy Roman Empire; he may have trained under them and this is how he managed to repeal the Ottoman Empire. Because that guy was definitely weak and a crybaby he couldn't have win against Ottoman Empire on his own. However…" _Hungary looked at her clothes. They were indeed full of dirt and blood. She also looked at the room she was into. It was so vast, neat clean and beautiful that she somehow felt ashamed that she had dirtied the floor with her dirty boots. She raised her head proudly and said pouting slightly.

"Bath would be good."

"Alright then follow me." Said Austria who had no idea that Hungary was pissed to be under his care. They stared walking in the corridors while Austria was explaining what existed behind the several doors they met and Hungary mentally punched the younger nation in the face.

"Here is your room Hungary-san. Today you are free to do whatever you want since the war have just ended, but starting tomorrow you'll be working as a maid here. You'll find clean clothes and towels inside. Now let me show you where you can bath."

Hungary mentally stabbed him for the -san that he added in her name but followed him quietly. Austria leaded her to a big two-flap door and stopped.

"Here's the bathroom. Take your time and enjoy it. You deserve it. Now If you'll excuse me it's time for my tea." Said Austria and left after bowing to the girl.

"Excuse me but it's time for my tea." Mimicked him Hungary when she was sure he didn't hear her. "As if I care stupid Specs." He murmured as she headed back to her new room to fetch some towels.

When she entered inside the room she had to resist the temptation to gasp in surprise. The room was quite big with big windows that allowed the sunlight to enter inside the room and warm it. In the middle of the room there were a double bed with a big pillow and a blanket. In the room there were also a wooden wardrobe, a wooden table with a chair next to it and a commode.

"Strange the room it's actually pretty comfortable for a maid. I expected a dark little room with only a bed to be my new room but it's far from what I've imagined. Still that doesn't change the fact that I hate him."

Hungary took some towels and a change of clothes from the wardrobe and headed back t the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. She placed the towels near the big bathtub and then she started undressing. When she finished she soaked inside the hot water.

"Oh that's nice. It's been a long time since I had a hot bath like that. I have to admit, that Four-eyed aristocrat knows how to enjoy life." Said Hungary as she soaked deeper in the tub and only her head was above the surface of the water. As the warmth of the water overwhelmed her body she let go of all her worries regarding Austria and Ottoman Empire. Hungary left a sigh of content as her features relaxed as well. It's been a while since she had felt this relaxed.

When she finished Hungary got out, dried herself and got ready to get dressed. She first put on her undergarment and then…

"What the heck is this?" hissed a shocked Hungary. Hungary had never wore a dress before and now she had one in her hands. She looked at the rest of her clothes but the only things she found was a white apron, a bandana and a red ribbon for her neck.

"Am I really supposed to wear this? Oh well this is what women are supposed to wear…" she murmured as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She spent a few minutes gazing upon the light green dress blushing and then she took a deep breath.

"Come on Hungary you have faced hundreds of men in the battlefield and now you are scared to wear a simple dress?" she shook her head and bellowed.

"I won't let a simple dress get me down!"

Several minutes later Hungary poked her head out of the bathroom door. She looked both sides to make sure no one was around.

"Yes no one is around! Now let's go back to my room." Said the girl and got out of the bathroom. She rushed in the corridor hiding herself behind columns or in corners and checked before she walked further.

"What's the secrecy for Hungary-san?" asked a quiet, calm voice. Hungary froze on the spot. She turned slowly her face and found none other but Austria looking at her with curiosity.

"Is everything alright Hungary-san?" asked again Austria, as worry was now evident in his eyes.

"Yeah everything is fine." Said Hungary as she turn to fully look at him. Unconsciously she got a strong hold of her apron that her fists turned white.

"I see. By the way I see that you have changed clothes, they suit you." He said as a smile rose on his face. Hungary's face turned the brightest red that world had ever seen and then surprisingly she turned around and run away in amazing speed. Austria's eyes wood in surprise as he watched Hungary run like wild, rabid dogs were chasing her.

"Did I say something that offended her?" he asked puzzled.

Hungary closed the door of her room with force and then she sat down on her butt putting her hand to her mouth still blushing madly.

"What on earth was that? What did that bastard do? I felt like butterflies were flying inside my stomach. Damn I must not underestimate him."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hungary felt the rays of the sun stroking her face gently and obstinately. She unburied her face from the sheets and the blanket and looked around her with sheepish eyes.

"Still in Austria huh?" she murmured and then she buried her face again.

"_I must reflect upon the situation. Ottoman Empire gave me to Austria but I don't like any of them. What should I do? I'm supposed to work as a maid. I can't shake Austria by serving tarts instead of cake…Well I suppose I can watch how's life here and then plan my revenge or rebellion against Austria." _"Yeah watch out Austria I'll crush you!"bellowed Hungary as she removed her sheets and blanket and got up in full spirit. She run to the wardrobe and started changing into the clothes she had wore for the first time yesterday.

Once she got finished she got out skipping thinking of the old times she used to beat up a young, crybaby Austria. While she was hoping cheerfully in a corridor she saw a small kid with brown hair wearing a green dress, a white apron and a white bandana in the head. The child who hasn't noticed her was singing with his high pitch cute voice a song in a foreign language.

"Hello there cutie pie. What's your name?" asked Hungary enchanted by the cute face of the little boy.

"Huh? I'm North Italy, Italy Veneziano. Who are you?" asked the young boy happily too.

"I'm Hungary. I arrived here just yesterday. I'll be working here as a maid." Replied Hungary kneeling down to the same eye level with the young boy.

"Ah! I'm working here as a maid too!" beamed cheerfully Italy.

"Were you taken by Austria too? Poor kid." Said Hungary as she patted Italy's head. "Ne Ita-chan can you help me? It's my first day and I know nothing about work." Said Hungary not taking her hand from Italy's head.

"Don't worry Hungary I'll show you what you need to know. Come with me it's breakfast time now." Said happily the young brown haired boy.

"Thank you Ita-chan…You are so cute!" exclaimed Hungary as she embraced the little kid tightly.

"Ah you're welcome Hungary." Said he. Then the girl let him go and he took her from the hand to lead her to the kitchen where they were supposed to have breakfast.

"By the way Ita-chan why you are wearing a dress? You are a boy aren't you?" asked Hungary puzzled.

"Oh it's because they are comfortable. I can do my job better while wearing these clothes. And this is the working uniform that Austria-san gave me when I first came here." Replied Italy smiling.

"Is that so?"

Italy leaded Hungary to a big kitchen where other servants and maids were gathered too. The meal was good but Italy started saying how it would be best if they served pasta for almost every meal of the day, so when Hungary finished her own breakfast, she had a strong desire to taste pasta.

_" Oh dear Ita-chan picked my curiosity I want to try pasta. It sounds tasty and it seems you can cook it in many different ways."_

"Excuse me are you the new maid Hungary?" asked a middle-aged woman who had a list in her hands. Hungary looked at her trying to hide her discomfort as she got to remember her situation again and answered.

"Yes that's me."

"Great! You are assigned to dust the piano room of Mr. Austria, after that you'll help in the kitchen and then serve Mr. Austria's tea. Those are your assignments for today." Said the woman.

"Eh? I'm going to be around Austria almost all day?" asked Hungary surprised.

"That's right. Mr. Austria has asked for your assistance in his own jobs." Said the middle-aged woman as she took Hungary to show her where they kept their equipment.

_"Weird. I wonder what does he want to achieve this way."_ Thought Hungary confused and puzzled.

Soon she found herself into a big room with a big piano. There were also several bookcases where many scores where kept.

_"I still wonder how did that guy managed to beat the Ottomans. His collection of scores tells me he likes to play the piano a lot. That's not a characteristic of a fighter."_ Thought the woman while looking at the bookcases. "However there's a lot of dust in the room, sign that it hasn't been used lately." The girl started doing the job she was assigned but not in the highest spirits. Soon the room was full with dust that prevented you from seeing. Furthermore a violet attack of sneezing and coughing had Hungary immobilized. The girl rushed to the nearest window and opened it; she breathed some of the fresh air and then moved to open the other windows.

" I'm unbelievable I should have done that in the first place. I hope no one saw that. I would be the laughing stoke of the maids here." Said the girl thinking how little experience she had with cleaning in general.

Then Hungary heard voices coming from the corridor and rushed to the door to check that no one had started an invasion at the mansion. When she opened the door she saw the young Italy running with a deckbrush in his hands being chased by another kid. The chaser was blond with a dark blue hat and clothes and he was exclaiming to Italy.

"Wait you must become one with me and form the Roman Empire again." And the reply to this (demand) request was…

"Noooo!!!!"

"What was that?" murmured Hungary confused.

"Oi! You two keep it quiet." Bellowed an angry Austria who walked out from one of the rooms. The young nation rushed after the two kids and grabbed the blond one by the collar and started scolding him.

"I have told you a thousand times already to stop chasing Italy and causing all this racket, it's disturbing. Now come with me I have some matters to discuss with you." When he reached the door where Hungary was standing watching Austria stopped and told her.

"I'm sorry if this fellow got in the middle of your work I hope that it won't happen again." Then he disappeared in one of the rooms along with Holy Roman Empire. Italy approached Hungary still holding the deckbrush and said.

"Phew I thought he would catch me this time."

"Don't you get along with Holy Roman Empire Ita-chan?" asked Hungary.

"No I think we are rather good friends but he really wants us to unify and recreate the Roman Empire." Explained Italy.

"I see." Said Hungary and went back into dusting the piano room.

When she finished she went back to the kitchen. There she discovered that she had to help with the preparations for the afternoon tea. She had to bake a few cakes learn how to prepare the tea that Austria liked, put everything on a tray and serve the tea to Austria at four o' clock. Hungary resisted the urge to empty a bottle of salt in the raw cake since it wasn't meant only for Austria's mouth and ten minutes before four she left the kitchen. She arrived on time in the piano room where she was told that she would find Austria and knocked the door. A "come in'' was heard and with some effort Hungary opened the door. She found Austria gazing out of the window. He turned to face her and he smiled faintly at her.

"You did a very good job here in the morning. I haven't used this room ever since the Ottomans attached us. So a lot of dust was piled up."

_" Ah thank God nobody seems to notice that I almost screwed up."_ Thought Hungary as she forced a smile. "I hope that that the dust didn't affect the scores. WAIT! Why do I care about his stupid scores? When did I become a happy housewife?"

"Hungary-san? Are you okay?" Hungary suddenly came back to her senses and found Austria looking at her with concern. The proximity between them caused her to blush. She quickly moved to leave the tray in a table next to two chairs and she rushed to leave mumbling.

"It's nothing I'm fine, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Where are you going? Won't you stay for tea?" asked a puzzled Austria. Hungary stopped in front of the door and turned to look at the younger nation surprised.

"You want me to stay for tea?"

"Of course. Why else you would put two cups in the tray."

"I assumed that you'd have company. Like Holy Roman Empire."

"No he has disappeared somewhere. He's probably looking for Italy. But from the start I intended to have tea with you." Informed Austria as he motioned for her to sit in the one of the two chairs. Hungary hesitated for a few minutes but then she gave in and she sat in the chair he had shown her.

He poured her a cup of hot, steaming tea and then filled a cup for himself. Then silence fell to the room as the two nations concentrated on their tea. Hungary felt awkward being in the same room sharing tea with Austria without hitting him. With the edge of her eye she started examining him. Nothing on him implied that he was a warrior. Then without realizing she said loudly.

"I still don't understand how someone like you beat Ottoman Empire."

"Amazing isn't it? I still can't believe it myself." Replied Austria simply as a faint smile rose in his mouth. Hungary's face froze as she realized that she had said was she was thinking loudly. Once again Austria's face darkened due to concern.

"Hungary-san are you sure you are okay? Your face is a bit pale." Hungary's eyes focused on him with obvious hostility and coldness.

"You keep asking that time after time but can you really be so oblivious? Of course I'm not okay. I'm a servant at your house. Why should I be happy for being given to someone like you like I was an object?" bellowed Hungary whose patience was over. "Not that I liked being under the rule of that bastard Ottoman Empire, it was the worst period of my life. But I think that wishing for freedom is normal."

Austria's eyes were wide from the surprise. Obviously he didn't expect Hungary to snap at him. At least not so soon. "You keep talking to me like we're old friends and nothing happened. Like I was always your maid. But you know I don't like your naivete. And I'm not going to play your game to satisfy you, because I have no reason to want you to be happy. Alright I'd dye to hit you with a frying pan and for God's sake stop calling me Hungary-**san**!" At that moment Hungary stopped shouting because she was out of breath. Then while panting she said.

"You don't… know how… to take place in… an argument."

"No it's just that I thought it would be best to leave you express your anger freely." Replied Austria.

"Is that so?" said Hungary as she took a sip of her tea to smooth her throat.

"It wouldn't do any good if I added oil to fire."

"Geez your calmness gets on my nerves."

"Hungary can't we make a fresh start?" asked Austria as he nervously twisted his hands.

"…What?" asked Hungary surprised at the sound of this weird request.

"Well it's not only you who feels weird for being here. I also find it uncomfortable that the one who used to beat me is staying under the same roof as me. So I thought that maybe we could put aside the past and create a new relationship." said Austria still twisting his hands an as a blush appeared in his face. Hungary remained frozen in her seat surprised.

"…"

"Do you find my suggestion that weird?"

"Unexpected I'd say. I didn't knew you were bothered about me being here due to our past relations." Replied Hungary whose anger was long forgotten now. "…I can't promise anything."

"So you agree with my idea?" asked Austria whose face lightened up a bit.

"Perhaps in the distant future we may interact better than now." Said Hungary pouting. _"You can't expect me to agree to something like that right away after I had snapped at you."_ Austria blinked puzzled for a few moments but then he nodded and said in order to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Would you like to listen to some music?"

"…Yes."

Then Austria moved to the piano and started moving his fingers across the ivory producing wonderful, melodious sounds. Hungary had agreed to him playing the piano because she wanted to avoid further conversations but she found herself enchanted by the music. She hadn't heard a piano produces such lovely music before. So she closed her eyes to enjoy the sound of piano as the rest of the world faded away………

"Hungary are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh I'm fine Austria-san. I was lost in the sea of memories." Replied Hungary to a concerned Austria. She was in the piano room holding a tray with tea while Austria was looking at her from his piano.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah that song you were playing was the first song I heard you play when I first came so I got to remember my first days here." Said Hungary smiling.

"Yeah I remember those days two. You wanted to murder me."

"No, that's not true. I just wanted to start a rebellion." Said Hungary to defend herself.

"Yeah but that implied some abusiveness from your side."

"Well a rebellion is a rebellion."

"But we managed to get along in the end." Said Austria as he left the piano and took a cup of that Hungary had prepared.

"Well soon I had to admit that you were nicer to me than the other nations that had ruled me. So I let go of my anger." Said Hungary as she recalled again the first years of her staying in that mansion. _"Besides falling in love with you was inevitable."_

* * *

**_Author's note;_** That's it! My first fanfic of this genious manga came to an end.

I'd like to know your opnion so review 8D


End file.
